


Confíe en ti

by bolillo0quemado



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms (Disney)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolillo0quemado/pseuds/bolillo0quemado
Summary: Parece ser que Varian siempre resulta herido. Siempre por la persona en la que más confía.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Varian is my son





	Confíe en ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hugo y Varian ya son novios desde antes de la traición. 
> 
> Es mi primer fic en ao3 uwu.

La noche llegó junto con las estrellas y la luna llena. La mente de Varian estaba llena de recuerdos de su vida en Corona. No creía estar pasando por un momento de nostalgia, pero cada vez al mirar la luna, tan hermosa y brillante, le es imposible no pensar es esos días ya distantes. Le resulta interesante como han cambiado tanto las cosas, sobre todo con este viaje en el que se ha embarcado para completar el trabajo de su madre.  
Nunca esperó que resultaría en todo esto. Había conocido gente tan grandiosa y estaba seguro de haber descubierto quien era en realidad. Cada una de las pruebas para conseguir los tótems le habían dado una gran enseñanza que jamás iba a olvidar.

Ojalá también le hubieran enseñado a como adivinar cuando alguien le esté mintiendo en la cara.

E incluso si lo hubiera sabido y dudado, no lo habría aceptado. ¿Cómo podría dudar que, de todas las personas, sería Hugo quien le estaría mintiendo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora de él?, ¿acaso habría algún cambio si Varian se hubiese dado cuenta de todas las falsedades de Hugo? No estaba seguro y no quería saberlo de todos modos.

Mierda.

¿Acaso Varian estaba condenado a confiar en las personas equivocadas siempre?, ¿por qué todas estas cosas siempre le pasaban a él? Primero Rapunzel, aunque no fue su intención, luego el maldito Andrew, ¿y ahora Hugo?

Fueron engañados y traicionados por su culpa. Nuru y Yong le habían advertido, le dijeron que no podían confiar en el rubio, que era una equivocación, que no era honesto, que las personas como él nunca cambian. Pero Varian, cielos, estaba tan convencido de que todas las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad que los ignoro. Hizo como si las advertencias no hubiera sido dichas y decidió confiar ciegamente. Tenían razón y ellos también terminaron heridos.

Pensó haber ganado un amigo, y se dejó llevar por sus encantos, sus preciosas palabras, sus actitudes, su manera de desafiarlo y competir con él, la manera en la que lo veía, la manera en la que hablaba con Varian. Dejó que todas esas cosas lo intoxicaran hasta la médula y terminó, no solo confiando, sino que también se enamoró.

Se enamoró de Hugo. O de lo que creía que era Hugo.

Los recuerdos, borrosos y nítidos al mismo tiempo seguían viniendo a su mente a toda velocidad, como si su vida estuviera por terminar. Las palabras de Donella, estaba completamente seguro de que, jamás se irían. La manera en la que lo miró y en la que, con toda la gracia de alguien que sabe ha ganado, dijo lo que realmente era Hugo.

Y ahora que lo piensa, el terror en los ojos de Hugo debieron de haberle dado alguna señal, y si lo hicieron, decidió ignorarlo. Porque confió en él.

Ciertamente, quizá si Hugo hubiese dicho la verdad antes de que Donella lo hiciera, podrían haberlo perdonado. Lo hubieran tomado como una prueba de que ahora estaba de su lado, del lado de Varian y los otros. Si tan solo hubiera sido honesto. Escucharlo de su boca hubiera sido mejor que por otra persona.  
Y era tan injusto.

Porque Varian les confesó todo lo que había hecho en Corona. Lo que pasó con su padre, cuando secuestró a la madre de Rapunzel, todo lo que le hizo a ella, y como ayudó a que unos bandidos destruyeran su hogar. Él se los dijo porque lo necesitaban saber. Porque si de verdad eran sus amigos, debían saberlo, Varian tenia que mostrar lo mucho que los apreciaba.

Y Hugo. El maldito de Hugo le dijo todas esas cosas hermosas y dulces que él se creyó. Le dijo todo eso sabiendo que solo un mes después los traicionaría. Todas esa cosas que solo un perfecto hipócrita y mentiroso podía decir. A este punto, realmente se pregunta si alguna vez Hugo habló con la verdad.  
Esperaba que si. Que en algún momento de todo el viaje Hugo haya dudado de sus actos y del futuro que les esperaba.

Soñaba que lo hubiera hecho, porque de otro modo, lo que paso entre ellos… las confesiones, las palabras, los abrazos, los sentimientos, los besos.

Solo Varian lo habría sentido todo.

—¿Quién eres, Hugo? — preguntó al aire mientras leía una de las páginas en su diario. Sintió las lágrimas acumuladas querer salir, pero las quitó. No quería llorar, menos con su madre a unos pasos.

Al menos sentía que podía confiar en Ulla, era su madre después de todo. Jamás lo dañaría, ¿no?


End file.
